The 14th Hero
by InsanityIsInMyBlood
Summary: A suspicious amount of Akuma's are appearing in Japan, specifically, near UA. In order to combat them, the Black Order sends its best Hero, Allen Walker in as a transfer to class 1-A. However, Allen doesn't seem like the angel he resembles so much. Why does he know so much about quirks? About the world before quirks? About Akuma? And why does he insist he's quirkless?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! So this little idea popped into my head. I'm still going to be focusing more on my other story, but whenever I lack inspiration for that, I'll be coming to this. Basically, it's so I'm still writing when I run out of ideas.**

* * *

"Hey did you hear? We're getting a transfer!"

"Really? Do you know from where?"

"Apparently it's someone from the Black Order!"

"No way, _that _Black Order?"

"Yep. And apparently it's one of their top members!"

"Alright settle down."

Aizawa walked in with Principal Nezu in tow.

"Hello, dear students! It's me, the dog, mouse, or bear, but most importantly, your principal!"

The dog/mouse/bear principal stood besides Aizawa.

"Now then, I'm sure you have all heard about your new classmate! There are a few things you should know, however."

Aizawa cleared his throat.

"The first thing is, the transfer is an authorized Hero." He glared at the class. "Which means if anything happens, he is the one you all should listen to."

"HUH? IF THIS NEW EXTRA IS AN HERO WHY THE HELL IS HE COMING HERE THEN?"

As expected, Bakugou blew up. Aizawa activated his quirk, aiming it at him. Principal Nezu sipped tea on the side. (Where did he get that?)

"If you would let me finish, I would have explained it." Aizawa sighed. "Yes, the transfer is from the Black Order. Does anyone here know what that organisation does?"

"Oh! I know!" Midoriya shot his hand up. The Principal's eyes glinted. "The Black Order is an organisation that has existed even before Quirks became common and is based in Europe, but has branches on various parts of the world! The Black Order is very inclusive, and no one knows how to join them, but their Hero's are said to only be the very best!"

"Yes, that's all correct. But do you know what exactly they do?"

"H-huh?" Midoriya was visibly taken aback by the Principal's question. Throughout the classroom, more and more people were getting intrigued. Nezu sipped his tea, gesturing to Aizawa. He grunted.

"The reason for the Black Order's existence are machines known as Akuma." The class broke out in murmurs.

"Quiet!" Silence.

"The Order keeps everything very close to themselves, but the information we have is that the Akuma can only be defeated by special weapons of the Order. Any other questions, ask the transfer yourself."

Nezu turned to the door.

"Walker-san! Please come in!"

The door opened. The person that came in was not what the class expected to see. With pure white hair, silver-grey eyes, and pale skin, the person could only be described as an angel. The only thing that marred his image was the red scar that ran down the left side of his face. The transfer was dressed in a regular UA uniform, except he wore gloves. On his shoulder sat a gold ball with a tail. As he walked to stand beside the teachers, the ball sprouted wings and hovered beside the youth.

"Hello everyone." The soft voice and kind smile only solidified the image of an angel. "My name is Allen Walker, a Hero from the Black Order."

* * *

**Has this idea been done before? Probably. Do I care? Not at all.**

**I'm running a bit dry for 'Back to the Past', so expect this fic to be updated a bit more. I'm not discontinuing my other work though. **

**Like always, I have no idea if this is going to be a big project, or just a small, 'when I have time' thing, but I didn't want to just be doing nothing when I don't have any ideas, so here's something to read! **

**Like always, review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Hello everyone." The soft voice and kind smile only solidified the image of an angel. "My name is Allen Walker, a Hero from the Black Order."_

_Now:_

The class erupted into noise.

"HUH?"

"He looks the same age as us!"

"Someone as angelic looking as him?"

"Was there a switch with an actual hero?"

"Class."

Aizawa glared before sighing, looking at the newcomer.

"I apologise for the disrespect my class is showing you, Walker-san."

"Ah, it's fine." There was a reassuring smile on his face. "I understand, Eraser-Head."

Nezu opened the door.

"Well then, I shall leave you all to get acquainted with each other!"

Aizawa sighed again.

"Well, if Walker-san is fine with answering some questions..."

"Of course. I will answer as much as I can."

Hands immediately shot into the air, but before Allen could pick someone, Bakugou spoke up.

"So, how the fuck are you a hero? Does the Black Order have that low standard?"

**"Bakugou!" **The entire class hissed. Allen looked entirely unbothered however.

"The Black Order has a very high standard, actually. And I am a hero despite my appearance because I reach that standard." Allen took a deep breath. "I assume Eraser-Head has told you about Akuma?"

The class nodded, Midoriya with a notebook in hand.

"The Akuma have been part of this world before Quirks became known. In turn, the Black Order has existed for just as long. In order to destroy Akuma, or even try to injure it, you need a substance we call Innocence."

"Hah? Innocence? What kind of pansy name is that?"

Allen glanced at him before facing the class as a whole again.

"Innocence is not a Quirk, and it will never be. Rather, it is easier to think of Innocence as a sentient weapon. In order to wield one, you must be chosen by it. There are two types of Innocence. The first is the Equipment type, which can be anything. I have known Equipment types that are shoes, hammers, swords, and even a clock. Each one has their own special abilities, offensive or defensive. The second type is the Parasitic type. Parasitic innocence are infused with their accommodator, and is a part of their body."

The class was stunned, including the teacher. The Equipment type Allen spoke of seemed okay, but a weapon that was part of your body? A sentient weapon that was part of your body?

"Um, any questions so far?"

"Ah, yes!" Midoriya spoke, stuttering slightly. "If Innocence is sentient and chooses their welders, how do you know where to find them?"

"You don't." Allen answered bluntly. "We simply find people that seem to have a compatibility with Innocence, and if they get chosen, they become a hero under the Black Order."

Tenya frowned, putting his hand up.

"But, if simply being a welder of Innocence means you will become a hero, what is the training process like?"

Allen smiled.

"There is no training process. You get sent out as soon as possible."

"Wait! But, what about casualties? Injuries?"

"Well," Allen blinked, glancing at Aizawa. "If you can fight, you survive. If you die, you die and someone is sent to retrieve your innocence."

The class reeled in shock. If this was the attitude the Black Order displayed towards their heroes, no wonder they had such a reputation. However, there was one student that was grinning, not at all deterred by the revelation.

"Oi, how high up are you then?" Everyone's head swiveled towards Bakugou, who was leaning back with an excited grin. "You're a Hero, and you don't seem like a newbie."

Allen nodded.

"You would be correct. I am not a newbie. Actually, it would be more fitting to say I've been a part of the Black Order the longest. As for how high up I am…" Allen chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I'm the top General. Basically, the highest."

Silence. Then,

"**HUH?**"

Aizawa frowned.

"They sent their General here?"

Allen shook his head, a hand rubbing his head.

"Actually, I was told to go on a vacation of sorts, to get some rest, then we heard about the Akuma starting to gather here, so I decided to come. This is my first highschool experience!"

"Woah woah woah, ok, hold up." Kaminari held up a hand. "You were told to go on vacation, so you came to a school."

"Well, I came here for the Akuma, but yes."

"I don't get it! Why would you decided to come to a school of all places?"

Ashido nodded. Allen blinked, looking between Kaminari and Ashido.

"Is highschool...bad?"

The two groaned. Before they could tell the transfer about the horrors of highschool, Aizawa intervened.

"Let's get this back on track." He gazed at Allen. "Is that all?"

Allen nodded.

"If you have any other questions, ask me anytime."

As he went to sit as instructed (behind Kaminari), Bakugou shot up.

"Are you going to bring some of this Innocence here?"

Allen frowned.

"If you mean, am I going to be searching for people compatible with Innocence, it depends on your school and parents." He looked at Aizawa. "Because becoming part of the Black Order basically means handing your life over, you have to get consent from your parents and school."

Bakugou grumbled, but sat back down.

The rest of the day continued as normal, with the addition of the transfer. All the teachers seemed to already know about him, as they only really greeted Allen with a nod and resumed teaching normally.

_At lunchtime_

"Wow, you know a lot about what life was like before Quirks!"

"Ah, well, I myself is quirkless, so I wanted to learn about the world that was made up of quirkless people."

"Oi, Walker!"

Bakugou stalked over to where the transfer was sitting.

"Yes Bakugou-san?"

He -

"Fight me."

Allen smiled.

"No."

"Huh? Why the fuck not!" As expected, Bakugou blew up.

"Please wait until your training or fighting simulations." Allen said, smiling politely and not batting an eyelash. "I do not wish to damage anything, nor do I wish to go against the rules your faculty has given me. I am still a visitor."

Bakugou steamed, but was steered away by Kirishima.

"Sorry, Bakubro tends to get a bit excited."

'_Excited?' _The rest of the class thought.

"It's no worries. He reminds me of a friend of mine."

'_And why is he being so normal through all of this?!' _

"Um, Walker-san?" Uraraka piped up when the Bakusquad left.

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I'm staying at the dorms here."

"There are dorms?" "UA has dorms?"

Uraraka and Midoriya spoke at the same time, both blushing when they realised that. Allen smiled kindly.

"Yes, there are dorms at UA. I'm staying here because the Akuma seems to be drawn towards this school, and with me here as a beacon, they should be drawn only to here."

"Ah." Understanding dawned in Midoriya's eyes. "You're staying here not only to eliminate the, uh, Akuma drawn here, but also because you act like a beacon, all the Akuma's in Japan should be drawn here."

"Correct." Small surprise danced in Allen's eyes. "You're quite smart aren't you?"

"N-no! I just, um, like, uh doing puzzles, and uh,"

Allen laughed, sounding like bells.

"Don't worry about it, it was a compliment."

'_What is he,' _The class thought simultaniasly again. _'An actual angel?'_

* * *

**So here's the second chapter! I'll be honest, I did most of this when I should've been doing work.**

**What do y'all think? I've got a pretty solid plan for this, surprisingly. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally updated lol. I was a bit conflicted on which one of my stories to update, but seeing as this one only had 2 chapters, here's the new update!**

**I have some more stuff, but that can wait until after.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

'What is he,' The class thought simultaniasly again. 'An actual angel?'

Now:

"I want to get one of these tests, Walker!"

"No."

The class sweatdropped as Bakugou attempted to ask Allen again.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Jirou whispered to Ashido, who just giggled.

Allen sighed, turning around to face Bakugou, a polite smile on his face.

"Bakugou-san, I told you when I first came here. You need permission from both the school and your parents."

As Bakugou fumed, Midoriya tried to distract everyone.

"W-we're having All Might today! Maybe we could uh, see you in action, Walker-san!"

Allen smiled at him.

"I hope to see you all fighting as well."

Small timeskip

"I AM HERE!"

"All Might-sensei!"

All Might stood at the front of the classroom all decked out in his hero gear.

"PLEASE HEAD TO GROUND GAMMA WITH YOUR HERO GEAR!"

"Hai!"

As the class all picked up their Hero gear, Allen walked up to All Might.

"All Might-san, I presume you have been informed of me?"

All Might looked at Allen.

"OF COURSE! YOU CAN JOIN, THE PRINCIPAL HAS GIVEN ME INSTRUCTIONS ON WHAT TO DO!"

With another smile and a polite bow, Allen was gone. All Might frowned. Funny, Allen Walker looked very familiar. He distinctly remembered his teacher being friends with someone like Allen Walker, but he had to be wrong. Allen Walker is a 16 year old boy despite being so high up, isn't he?

At Ground Gamma

"Eh? Is that your Hero gear?

Allen was clad in a black military-esque suit with red highlights, dark brownish-red boots, and white gloves. The suit had an interesting symbol on it, over the heart. The symbol was like a church cross with a circle and spikes in the middle (The Hallow uniform). It went surprisingly well with his pale complexion and white hair.

"Basically. The Black Order gives out uniforms so we can recognize each other easily, and everyone's uniform is customized. You all look good!"

Bakugou snorted. Allen side-eyed him.

"He does know that his gear is much less practical compared to yours right?"

Uraraka choked, turning around to hide her laughter. Bakugou snarled, explosions popping off him again.

"CLASS!"

The students turned their attention to the speaker.

"TODAY, WE WILL BE DOING A SIMPLE HOSTAGE SITUATION! THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS WITH ALLEN BEING THE HOSTAGE. THE TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN..." All Might took a box out. "BY RANDOM!"

The hero team turned out to be: Bakugou, Ashido, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Shinsou, Hagekure, Sato, Shouji, and Jiro. The Villain team was: Midoriya, Todoroki, Kaminari, Aoyama, Asui, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Koda, and Sero. Allen walked up to the villain team.

"I'm in your care." He bowed, giving them a smile.

"Ah! O-of course! Yeah!" Midoriya started, stuttering at such a powerful hero bowing to him.

The Villain team were given ten minutes to plan and place Allen in his bonds. Likewise, the Hero team had ten minutes to work out their rescue plan. They had been informed that the Villain team would get a building as their hideout with Allen at the top floor, and the Hero team would have to rescue Allen while being mindful that the building should remain unharmed. The ten minutes passed quickly.

"TIME'S UP! HERO AND VILLAIN TEAMS, START!"

The Hero team got in position, with the offense team- Bakugou, Jiro, Ashido, Kirishima, Sato, Hagekure, and Shouji- going in first. Bakugou made to be a surprisingly good leader, telling the rest of the Hero team about some hand signals and maintaining a (relatively) good grip on his temper. Bakugou signaled the 'All Clear' symbol. The rest of the team made up the defense, or backup. Uraraka would be able to dart in and activate her quirk on rubble made by any fights, Iida would be able to similarly rush in and out with his speed, Shinsou because his hand combat wasn't that good, and he was to catch the others by surprise by making them speak.

"Top floor. The top floor with no harm to the building." Bakugou mumbled to himself, leading his team up. Just as Hagekure was about to comment on how easy it was, the speaker crackled to life.

_"Welcome, Heroes."_

It was Midoriya's voice, but it also wasn't. The Hero team froze, caught off guard by just how different Midoriya sounded. He sounded cold, mocking, arrogant, everything he wasn't.

"Shitty Deku!" And of course Bakugou didn't care. "Are you fucking going easy on us? There's no one here!"

Coldly amused laughter came from the speaker.

_"Going easy? No, Kacchan. You just haven't gotten...far enough."_

Before Bakugou could shout again, Midoriya gave them one last message.

_"Good luck, Heroes. Do try to not give up."_

"HUH? WHAT WAS THAT SHITTY DEKU?"

"Dude, dude! Calm down!" Kirishima hurriedly places the fuming blonde. "That's probably the whole point of this little talk, he's trying to rile us up!"

The Hero team continued on.

"Is it supposed to be as easy as this?" Ashido asked, looking around warily. Shinsou shook his head.

"You all heard Midoriya. If anything, things will get harder immediately."

A slow clapping sound alerted the team to newcomers.

"Congratulations, Hero. You guessed correctly."

It was Ojiro, Asui, and Aoyama.

"What the fuck is this?" Bakugou snarled, taking them in. "Shitty Deku sends the weakest fuckers here? What is he thinking?"

Aoyama pursed his lips, flicking his hair back.

"Now now, mon ami, I wouldn't write us off that fast."

And as sudden as the appearance had startled them, the Hero team were scattered. Asui and Ojiro had swooped in and broke apart the careful formation of the Hero team under the cover of Aoyama's laser beam. As Villains, they weren't under the pressure to keep the building intact and safe for the (imaginary) civilains there. Just as the Heroes recovered enough to survey their surroundings more carefully, Hagekure, who they had relied to make her way up if something happened, suddenly shrieked.

"R-RATS!"

**_Up on the first floor, Allen smiles as he sips his tea._**

Soon, similar exclamations were heard. Iida was restricted due to the rats (and other animals) around him, the same with Sato, Shouji, Ashido, Uraraka, and Jiro. Aoyama had created a rubble barrier of sorts that were preventing Bakugou from advancing. Asui and Ojiro, with occasional backup from Aoyama, were holding off Kirishima and Shinsou. After some time, a crackling of the speakers stopped the fight.

_"Retreat."_

Just like that, the three Villains slinked away, causing the Heroes to blink stupidly. Then Bakugou blew up.

**_"Phase one." A grin. "Success."_**

* * *

**Whoo. Sorry, this took a long time. I'm really bad at coming up with scenarios and fight scenes- the ending really took a lot lol. I'll try my best, but don't expect it to be a long well-thought plan. Yes, I did the while Villain Deku ****cliché but eh whatever. The plot's moving a bit slow for my taste, especially as I added this simulation, so after this is finished, expect some fast-forwarding. I tried my best to explain what everyone is doing and their quirk usage, but like I said, I'm really bad with fighting scenes in general. I love action. I really do. I just don't know how to write it for my life. **

**Still, I hope y'all enjoyed this. It's a bit short for me, but it seemed like a good ending spot. **

**Reviews would be nice. **


End file.
